marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 51
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: *Inactive Avengers ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * The Robotoid * The "giant savage" aka Chumley Other Characters: * Venusian retriever-anemone * Jupiterian sauro-beast * * * * Locations: * ** * ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * Temporal assimilator * Stim-o-lator Vehicles: * | Notes = * Goliath is featured on the cover erroneously wearing his old costume. His new red and blue costume is acquired in this story. He will wear this new costume through Avengers 59/Avengers 60 when he assumes the identity of Yellowjacket. * The Collector seems to have been studying the Avengers for some time, as he is aware that Thor, Iron-Man and the Hulk were all once members even though they had long since departed before his first encounter with the team. He even notes that Hercules was a member of the team, though the Olympian did not join up with them until after the Collector's previous encounter with them. Curiously though, the Collector ignores Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, who were Avengers when he last encountered the team. Although his desire to collect the Avengers seems to be just an idle past time for him in these early appearances, it will eventually be revealed in that he wants to preserve them for a grim purpose: he has precognitive abilities that make him aware of several possible apocalyptic events threatening the universe in the future. Most notably, he becomes aware of Korvac's existence and intentions and seeks to assemble every Avenger in the hopes that together they can successfully counter his godlike abilities. * Mistake: the Wasp is able to escape by mentally controlling the insectiod Sauro-Pod. But she shouldn't have been able to do that since this is not a natural ability of hers. She uses high-tech devices just as Hank does. Since she was abducted during her leisure time and while wearing a bathing suit, it's highly unlikely she'd have any insect-control devices on her person at the time. Oddly enough, Goliath's current costume does have insect-control tech capabilities (as shown in ) yet he fails to make use of them. * Roy Thomas had wanted to have Iron-Man and Thor rejoin the team for some time in order to duplicate the "all-star team" concept of DC's Justice League of America. Stan Lee refused to allow this because he felt the more popular heroes would overshadow the regular members. Thomas later admitted that he simply stuck Thor and Iron-Man into this story as guest stars -- as well as Captain America and the Hulk's cameo appearances -- without bothering to ask permission. When Lee did not later object (and perhaps did not even notice), Thomas began inserting guest appearances by the "big three" on a recurring basis, until finally having them all become full-time members again during the storyline. * The Black Panther (T'Challa) storyline in this issue and next continues from Captain America 100. * References: and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1968, April